This disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive devices, a method of manufacturing the same, a board for mounting thereof, and a packaging unit thereof.
Recently, in accordance with rapid development of the semiconductor industry, ultra-high integration of integrated circuits (ICs) for miniaturization of and improvements in levels of performance thereof has been attempted, and as such it has been somewhat difficult to address the problem of electrostatic discharge (ESD) in these ultra-miniaturized ICs. Therefore, a need to use an electrostatic discharge protection device in power and signal input terminals of such ICs has increased.
In accordance with the gradual increase in the data rates of portable products such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDA), high speed data lines, universal serial bus (USB) lines, high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) lines, and the like, countermeasures against electrostatic discharge (ESD) have increased in importance.
In addition, products such as vehicles, televisions (TV), and the like, require connectors for interconnecting connection cables between electronic boards. Since such connectors may be easily touched by a worker in a manufacturing process or by a device user, countermeasures against noise and ESD in such connectors are very important in order to improve product reliability.
As a component for preventing ESD, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a transient voltage suppression (TVS) diode, a varistor, an ESD suppressor, or the like, has been used alone or parallel connections of such components have been used.
In this case, an area in which components are disposed in an electronic apparatus is inevitably increased, which may limit the miniaturization of electronic apparatuses.
Further, it is difficult to secure electrical characteristics such as noise filtering characteristics, unique to MLCCs, in components other than MLCCs. Therefore, it is rare to use components other than MLCCs alone, except in the case of ultrahigh frequency communications terminals.